


Operation Black

by 221Bsiobhan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Orphan Black (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clones, Doctor Who?, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bsiobhan/pseuds/221Bsiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is behind an illegal cloning experiment in New York. he has succesfully cloned 9 unaware humans. Helena is a reject. its discovered that shes a murdering psycopath; except for this case where she helps stop Moriarty. </p>
<p>The Doctor takes a trip to new york. his girlfriend Clara Oswin Oswald is kidnapped by Moriarty. Sherlock - his nemesis - uncovers the operation after Mycroft Holmes sends him there thanks to MI6. Sarah Manning's detective friend Arthur bell hears the news and sends for backup from england in the form of DI Greg Lestrade.</p>
<p>But will Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, Art Bell , Greg Lestrade, The Doctor, Sarah Manning and Helena be able to crack down on Moriarty: operation black before Clara is cloned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Black

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer-i DON'T own doctor who. sherlock, or orphan black.

Jim Moriarty sat on a fake throne with a smug looking face in his secret lab. Helena was locked up in a cage like a wild animal. she was one of his 'rejects'; the cloning process tortured her. she had become a murderous psychopath and nobody liked her, not even Moriarty by his evil standards! she screamed. Moriarty shouted to Helena at the top of his voice. "have you been listening to paramore again?" Helena quietly nodded. Jim Moriarty shouted to his assistants as he ordered them to find a new victim. 

The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS. Clara was thrilled that she'd finally arrived in New York. they were in the empire state building, on the top floor, in fact. the view from up here was amazing in Clara's opinion. Clara spoke to the doctor. "i'm just finding the rest room." he replied "ok." Clara took the elevator to the ground floor. the doors closed. the elevator went down faster than usual. something was not right, she thought. the doors opened. it was dark. no light. she stepped outside of the elevator. the doors closed behind her. suddenly, there was thick fog. clara was in actual fact sedated. she was tied up and taken to another room. 

30 minutes had gone by. surely, Clara would be back by now, The Doctor wondered. He shouted "CLARAAAAAA!" "CLARAAAAAA!" "CLARA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

Mycroft was on the phone. Sherlock was on the other end of it. Mycroft spoke "Sherlock, i've got another case for you to solve" Sherlock speaks "What is it now MYCROFT?" Mycroft replies "MI6 have been tipped off about an illegal cloning operation in New York, codenamed 'black'; Moriarty is believed to be behind this deceitful scheme. one of the rejects has turned into a murdering psycopath! She's on the hunt for her other clones so she can kill them. MI6 have asked you to investigate it!" Sherlock replies "But it's new york! and i can't take Molly with me because she's a doctor!" (sh) 'note to self: Mycroft, being a bore as usual' Mycroft responds "even better! after all, molly can investigate why the reject is a murderer!" Sherlock spoke again "MYCROFT!" Mycroft replied to Sherlock "There's a lot of money in it for ya! an i promise i won't be such a bore if you take this case!" Sherlock: "CASE ACCEPTED!" (sh) 'note to self: The game, Moriarty, is on!'

Sherlock was getting married in the morning. He was excited for his and Molly's big day, but how would she feel if Sherlock dropped the recent news on her at the last minute? in actual fact, Molly was alright with the news because Sherlock said that New York would be their honeymoon whilst they were solving a case there together. Molly was excited because solving a case in new york would sound fun. Afterall, this was her first visit to america. (MOLLY AIN'T THAT RICH Y'KNOW!) and the best bit was, they were flying in Mycroft's private jet there and back. Molly thought: 'champagne glasses at the ready and a new husband to kiss; but first, let's get married before this case solving begins'

Molly had picked a modest dress. it was a white dress that was a little shorter than usual so she could walk in it without falling over. Sherlock was impressed with it himself. Sherlock chose a dark purple wool speck jacket (like the new eleven!) from a posh shop. he chose his purple shirt (of s*x) that he found in his wardobe as well as an old pair of formal black trousers an some shoes. 

"CLARAAAAAAA!" the doctor said in panic as he was looking for his impossible girl. still no sign of her. unaware that she's been kidnapped, the doctor goes to investigate. 

the next day...

Molly is all dressed in white. Sherlock is dressed in his purple attire. a cab takes the pair to the chapel. they arrive outside. Molly steps out first and walks down the aisle. Sherlock is greeted by a man in a suit to take him down the aisle to meet Molly at the top. the vicar starts. "we are here today to witness the marriage of Sherlock Holmes and Molly hooper." he mumbles on for another 2 minutes. Sherlock says his vows to Molly. Molly says her vows to Sherlock. the couple place silver rings on their fingers. finally, the vicar finishes... "you may kiss the bride..." Molly looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock looked down at Molly to meet her eyes. Molly leaned closer to Sherlock and Sherlock leaned closer to Molly. Molly cupped Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock cupped Molly's cheek. the pair eventually kissed in front of the vicar. 

shortly after, Sherlock and Molly left for 221B so they could get changed and pack. a cab took them back. they had an hour to undress, pack and change before they were taken to the runway by Mycroft's assistant.  
in that time, they packed, slept for a bit and changed. they left for the runway afterwards...

The doctor was still on the hunt for Clara. then he thought... "what if she was kidnapped?" then he thought..."but who would want to kidnapp her and why?" he went searching all over new york. he decided to take a seat in a coffee shop and order a drink. 

later that day...

Sherlock and Molly had arrived in new york after their journey in Mycroft's private jet. they decided to grab some coffee in a coffee shop. Sherlock was undercover. Mycroft was on the phone to him just before they left, saying that someone had just been kidnapped. then Sherlock noticed a young man with his head held in his hands.  
he approached the guy. 

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked him. the man looked at sherlock. it was very clear that this man was The Doctor. he replied to Sherlock an Molly. "Clara, My girlfriend. She's been Kidnapped!" he sobs in disbelief. Molly feels sorry for The Doctor. she hands The Doctor a tissue and pecks his cheek to cheer him up. he eventually smiles. Sherlock explains to The Doctor that he and Molly are on a case together regards to an illegal cloning operation and also that they were informed at last minute of a kidnapping that was supposedly connected to this case they had to solve. 

Jim Moriarty was pleased with his servants when they brought him another victim to attempt to clone. "who do we have this time?" Moriarty asked his servants. they responded. "Clara Oswin Oswald, 26, from the UK on her travels with a man she calls 'The Doctor', short, feisty and is likely to reitaliate once she finds out where she is" Moriarty was pleased. the servants strapped her up to a throne-like chair. Moriarty looked at Clara. he thought nothing of her as he began to 'experiment' with her. 

Helena escaped. she kicked her way out of her cage and ran for her life. Moriarty was too busy with Clara to notice that she left the building. Helena ran wild on the streets of new york; she headed towards Sarah's flat and banged the door down.

Sarah opened the door. "Helena, whats up?" Sarah questioned. Helena replied. "It's Moriarty, he's got hold of another victim, she's called Clara Oswin Oswald" "You better come in then an tell me more about this clara" Sarah responded. Helena walked in and sat herself down. Sarah asked Helena "Tell me more!" Helena replies "She's from england, travels with this mysterious man called 'The Doctor', and she's short. that's all i overheard when Moriarty was 'experimenting' on her" Sarah *spits out tea* "WHAT!? we should tell all this to Art! he'll get the police to deal with it!" *grabs phone* "She's not even an original clone, she's just a traveller!" Helena said.  
"I know!" Sarah replied. 

"Hello, Art Bell speaking!" "It's beth; there's been a brutal kidnapping, At the Empire State Building, meet me at my apartment in 5" "ok" he replied.  
5 minutes later, Art knocked on Beth's door. (Sarah Manning undercover as Beth Childs!) Art walked in; he explained "I had another call from this MI6 about this illegal cloning operation codenamed 'black' or something like that. They sent this detective Sherlock Holmes to work on this case. MI6 also talked about some kidnapping connected to it. I Have a feeling that this kidnapping involves you in some way!" 

Sarah had to fess up about Childs. "Listen, Art, about Beth; She's dead. She killed herself at the train station. She jumped in front of a train. And she looked like me; so i went undercover as Beth Childs; and then i discovered that me and Childs are clones. There are 9 other versions of me. Beth was one of them; we don't know who is the original. Whoever cloned us went out onto the streets of New York and kidnapped someone to experiment with!" Art spat out his coffee in disbelief.

"Who are you? How? Why? Who the hell have they kidnapped this time?" There were a million questions going through Art's head right now. Sarah Spoke "My name is Sarah Manning. I don't know the answer to all of your questions. But my clone Helena can tell you more about the kidnapping!" Helena answered Art "Her name: Clara Oswin Oswald. I overheard a conversation about a new victim. Clara Oswin Oswald. Moriarty, The man who cloned us all. He's hiding in a secret lab underneath the Empie State Building. And he's ready to clone her. if we want to set her free then now is the time to go and do something about it!" 

Art responded. "Sarah, I don't trust this MI6 so i callled for backup from the british police. They sent me Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. He's already on the plane over here. he should be with us in a short while!"

later... 

Clara woke up in a white hospital like dress. Clara found herself attatched to needles and other medical equipment; still chained up to her chair. She Called out "DOCTOR!". No response. Useless! She looked to her right. All that she saw was a bed containing an identical corpse of her; shape, height, waist, hair, face. Everything was identical. Clara screamed in disgust. Suddenly, Moriarty came from behind and gagged her. He laughed like an evil genius and spoke "Honey, you should see me in a crown!" then walked away. 

the day after...

Greg Lestrade arrives and is set to work on this case. He heads over to a coffee shop for a quick drink. to his surprise, he finds Sherlock, Molly, and The Doctor. "Sherlock! i've missed you. What are you doing here with Molly? And why is there a silver ring on your finger?" Sherlock responded "I'm on a case! And I got married to Miss Hooper because she loves me!" "That is correct!" Molly spoke. Lestrade looks gobsmacked. "I'm on a Case here too!" he replies. They forget about the coffee and went about solving the case. 

Sherlock took Molly Hooper and The Doctor to the Empire State Building, where Clara was last seen. "She told me that she was finding the restroom and took the elevator." The Doctor said to Sherlock. 

Meanwhile, Greg Lestrade arrived at Sarah's apartment and met Art. He filled in the missing gaps for Lestrade. They all set off to the crime scene. 

Sherlock, Molly and The Doctor took the elevator. Something wasn't right. The Doctor took out his sonic and sonicked the elevator to take them to the hidden basement. The doors opened. They stepped outside. Sherlock could see pitch black. Fortunately, the sonic doubled up as a torch so they used that to find their way around. The pair came to a door. It was locked. The Doctor took his sonic and unlocked the door. He found clara tied up and gagged to a chair. Molly Hooper ran to Clara to untie her and removed the medical equipment. Clara felt a sudden sense of relief as she ran towards The Doctor to hug him. Molly noticed something was wrong with Clara. She looked next to Clara. An identical corpse laid softly on the bed. Molly went over to examine it. Then she knew. "Clara was drugged to produce her clone" Molly spoke. Sherlock Holmes looked at Clara Oswin Oswald. He deduced what had happened to her. Molly Hooper and The Doctor were impressed. 

All of a sudden, Art Bell and his team found Moriarty. He was hiding in another part of the basement. Art Bell and Greg Lestrade held him prisoner whilst Sarah Manning and Helena went on the hunt for evidence. They found medical equipment in another room and a body bag containing a 'dead' corpse. this was all the evidence they needed. The 2 detectives were pleased. Greg Lestrade arrested Moriarty. Art Bell kept the evidence. 

The Doctor went to find his TARDIS and found Art and Greg in the process, they had hold of one smug looking Moriarty. Molly and Sherlock laughed and pointed at the consulting criminal. Clara punched him in the face and gave him a nose bleed. "What was that for?" he moaned! "Because you used me as your experiment!" she replied. 

The Doctor said his goodbyes to everyone else and took Clara with him. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper said their goodbyes too. The couple decided to stay in New York for another 2 days (to explore) before they left for London in Mycroft Holmes' private jet. Art Bell took the evidence back to the police and locked up Moriarty. Sarah and Helena also said their goodbyes and left the building.

Operation Black was ceased once and for all!


End file.
